DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description): This application from the UW Comprehensive Cancer Center (UWCCC) proposes to continue and expand the pre- and postdoctoral program in Human Cancer Biology through its 20th year. The program was inaugurated in 1983 to train scientists for laboratory research in prevention, detection and treatment of human cancer. Its administrative home, the Comprehensive Cancer Center, provides a rich environment of scientific programs, exceptional research facilities and shared resources in support of an extremely comprehensive cancer research agenda. The UWCCC has increased the resources available to the Human Cancer Biology training program and increased the range of training opportunities relevant to human cancer biology. To ensure continuity of leadership for this successful program, approximately equal numbers of former and new trainers have been selected to participate. The new director of the UWCCC and principal investigator for this program, Dr. John Niederhuber, is committed to broadening the scope of the program in an incremental fashion. The eighteen trainers come from varied disciplines representing ten academic departments and ten programs of the cancer center. Their expertise includes cancer-related pharmacology, cell and molecular biology, immunology, genetics, radiation biology, cell cycle regulation, cell signaling, and apoptosis. Extensive collaboration among the trainers, on projects, publications and grants, is documented. Special areas of interest include translational research relevant to prostate cancer, breast cancer, ocular tumors, investigational treatments, radiation oncology, chemoprevention, and biological and gene therapy.